


The Times Are Changing

by erismalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erismalfoy/pseuds/erismalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly created Magic Registration Committee is urging all wizards, witches, and squibs (a person born without magic from two magical parents) to register themselves and their families at the nearest possible location as soon as possible. Failure to do so could result in fines and possible imprisonment. </p><p>The Magic Registration Committee would also like to remind parents that magicals can be born from two normal, human parents. If your child is showing signs of having magic please register them as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times Are Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

London Evening Standard

 

April 3, 1983

 

    Adolf Hitler’s Hidden Bunker Discovered Under Family Home!

 

    The Petersen family were given a shock when in the process of remodeling their basement they discovered a hidden door leading into a deep underground bunker filled with Nazi paraphernalia. The family had purchased the home in the 1950’s from an unknown seller. They immediately brought the bunker to the government’s attention.

 

Numerous attempts have been made to contact the Secret Intelligence Service but all have remained unanswered.

   

 

July 20, 1983

 

Magic is Real!

   

    The Secret Intelligence Service have released documents they have found in the famous Petersen house. These papers claim that not only is magic real, but there are hidden magical communities hidden all over the world.

 

How did Hitler know?

 

Well it seems that a wizard (a man with magic abilities) named Grindelwald not only helped Adolf Hitler but instigated a war of his own against other magicals. The papers also claim that over half a million magicals were sent to concentration camps and half of those met their fate at the hands of Doctor Eduard Wirths who was in charge of the medical examinations conducted at Auschwitz.

 

Further questions about magic have remained unanswered.

  
  


August 24, 1984

 

Magic Registration Committee  

 

    The newly created Magic Registration Committee is urging all wizards, witches, and squibs (a person born without magic from two magical parents) to register themselves and their families at the nearest possible location as soon as possible. Failure to do so could result in fines and possible imprisonment.

 

The Magic Registration Committee would also like to remind parents that magicals can be born from two normal, human parents. If your child is showing signs of having magic please register them as soon as possible.

  
  


September 1, 1986

 

Hero of Wizarding World Registers!

   

Albus Dumbledore, a wizard who claims to be over one hundred and twenty years old, registered yesterday at the Glasgow registration site. Mister Dumbledore is believed to be the wizard who defeated Grindelwald, the wizard who helped Adolf Hitler.

 

Including Mister Dumbledore there have been twelve hundred other wizards and witches to register. Among those were five hundred children that were born to normal, human parents. No squibs have register yet.

 

The Magic Registration Committee would like to remind those that have yet to register that failure to identify yourself as a magical could result in prison time.

  
  


February 22, 1987

 

Albus Dumbledore Murdered by Other Wizards!

   

    The oldest registered magical, Mister Albus Dumbledore, was murdered yesterday afternoon by other magicals. Witnesses claim that the wizarding hero was begging for his life but his murderers gave no mercy. Police have no leads.

 

The Magic Registration Committee would like to remind those that have yet to register their children and themselves that failure to do so could result in losing parental rights and prison time.

 


End file.
